Heaven and Earth
by smallfrye11
Summary: Before and after the movie. Michael was not alone in his faith for humankind. There was another who believed as he did. And fought at his side to save a child that would be humanity's salvation.
1. Chapter 1

Dawn had come again. As it always would. No matter how dark the night had been, the sun would always return to bless them with her light. If only people were as reliable as the sun. She walked down the crowded street, enjoying the feel of the sun on her face. An old man bumped into her and scowled at her, muttering a not so nice name under his breath. Cassiel wondered how he would react if he knew he had just cursed at an angel of heaven. she doubted he would take it well.

Unlike many of her brethren, Cassiel enjoyed spending time amongst mortals that wasn't work related. She loved to see them, when they were happy, when they were sad, when they were just plain mean. Many of her brethren couldn't understand why she spent so much time on earth. They thought it made her weak. She shook her head at that thought. If anything, it had made her stronger. Cassiel had seen the evils of men; murderer, rapists, pedophiles...it was enough to drive anyone mad. But she also saw the fighters, those who refused to succumb to the darkness and searched for the light. That was why she still had faith when so many didn't. Cassiel stopped in front of a church and heard a choir. She smiled wider and immediately went inside. It was a rehearsal, the pews were mostly empty but for a a handful of people scattered throughout the church, people like her, who had come to enjoy the music. The church echoed with the combined voices of choir, praising God for his goodness with their song. Cassiel closed her eyes for a moment to enjoy their song.

" Beautiful isn't it?" a deep masculine voice said in her ear, stirring her from her peaceful moment.

Cassiel turned to looked at the man who had sat behind her. He had piercing green eyes, and brown hair that was messy yet appealing. And when he smiled at her, she saw that he had only one dimple. Charming.

" Yes. They're wonderful." she replied, with a smile of her own. His eyes lit up as she spoke, moving over her face. She knew what he saw. A pretty young twenty something with extremely long and dark raven black hair, with startling purple eyes. Unfortunately she knew instinctively that he would look no further and wouldn't see anything else about her. But that was a mistake that most mortals made on a daily basis.

" I'm David. I've been going to this church my whole life, and I think I would've remembered someone like you. You must be new to the area right?" he asked, smiling at her with all the charm he had. He was definitely flirting with her.

Cassiel chuckled " Not really" She was, in fact, not new at all. She'd been to this place when it had been only a barren prairie.

David looked at her like a man starving. Only Cassiel was pretty sure that it wasn't food he was interested in. " Don't know how I could have missed you. You still haven't told me your name"

Cassiel was just about to respond when she heard something over the song of the choir. A trumpet, echoing throughout the church, righteous and true. She wasn't surprised that David didn't react as only angels could hear Gabriel's Horn. Apparently she was needed in heaven.

" You know what David? I think you should go home to your wife and child. Try and work out the problems in your marriage instead of flirting with random women in church." Cassiel smirked at his stunned face.

" But, b-but I'm not wearing my ring" he stuttered in disbelief.

" But you have a very nice tan line on you ring finger" she retorted. " Go home, get marriage counseling. "she ordered. Cassiel got up from the pew and left the Church. Even without the tan line, she new a troubled soul when she saw one. She walked down the street and into a deserted alley. Why would she be summoned home? Cassiel had always been able to come and go as she pleased between Earth and heaven. She hoped that everything was okay. She threw the coat she was wearing in garbage. Some homeless person would find it and be warmer for it. Her wings, which had been invisible in the church, now came into view as she stretched them to their full six foot wing span. She heard Gabriel's Horn again and sighed. So impatient.

" I'm coming!" she shouted to the heavens. " No need to get snippy!" Cassiel took off from the ground., the strength of her wings blowing several trash cans around. just as she was about to go full speed into the sky, she noticed a little girl on the roof of an apartment building, staring at her in wonder. Cassiel smiled at her. "Don't ever let anyone tell you angels aren't real Dana."

The dark haired girl gasped " How did you know my name?" she asked in awe.

Cassiel winked at her "Because I'm an angel, silly. We know everything". Then she waved goodbye to Dana and headed up toward heaven at full speed as Gabriel's Horn sounded impatiently for a third time.

Gabriel paced back and forth across the bright marble floor, his footsteps echoing throughout the empty hall. He was impatient to talk to Cassiel. Michael saw no reason to rush. Knowing Cassiel, and he knew her very well, the coming conversation was not going to go over well. Cassiel was renowned for her temper, and these new orders were definitely going to set it off.

"Where is she?" Gabriel demanded. "She should be here by now. We cannot afford any delay."

Michael was unsurprised by Gabriel's impatience. He was always eager to please their father, ever the obedient son. He said nothing to Gabriel, merely leaned against the white marble pillar and listened. "Michael? Are you not concerned that she is still not here?" Gabriel wanted to know.

Michael sighed. "No, brother, I am not. And neither should you be. Cassiel will come. It's only a matter of minutes."

Gabriel snorted. "She should not dally so. She should have realized the importance of this when she heard the call"

" And so I have rushed back home to heaven Gabriel, like a good little girl" Cassiel stated from the doorway. Michael looked over at her as she stood in the doorway, illuminated by sunlight. She was breathtaking. Her dark hair fell past her waist as it blew about in the wind. Her wingS, though just a strong as his, had a feminine quality to them. Both he and Gabriel were soldiers in god's army. As such their wings were black. But Cassiel was a paladin, a guardian to the mortals of Earth, so her wings were a golden- orange color, much like the harvest moon.

" What are you wearing" Gabriel asked, the disdain clear in his voice.

Cassiel raised an eyebrow. " It's called jeans and a t-shirt. I didn't exactly have time to change. What with the urgent calls and all" she drawled. " Now what's so important that you had to use the Horn three times ?"

" We have new orders from the Father." Michael told her, his blue eyes unwavering on her face.

When neither Gabriel nor michael said anything further, Cassiel started to get worried. She stepped into the hall and walked over to stand in front of Michael. "What is going on?"

" Michael says 'we', but the order is for you and you alone." Gabriel said, all business.

Cassiel turned to look at him. " I would appreciate a little more explanation and a little less cryptic statements, if you don't mind Gabriel" she told him in a withering tone. Michael tensed when he heard it. This would not go over well.

" You are to find the mother of the Messiah" Gabriel told her at last.

Cassiel said nothing for a few moments as she processed the new order that had come directly from God. "Why ?" she finally asked angrily.

Gabriel visibly stiffened "You dare to question him?" he asked, indignant.

" His destiny is not be fulfilled until he is full grown. That's another twenty years at least. That is when we are to approach him. When he is ready. What is the point in finding a child that has not even been conceived yet?" Cassiel was furious. There was no explanation for this order. The timeline had been decided centuries ago. It made no sense to change it now.

" This is what has been decided" Michael told her. " He will not be persuaded otherwise."

Cassiel ran a hand through her hair in frustration. "I was not chosen as the Messiah's paladin. That honor was given to Ithiel. What am I supposed to tell him? He is no longer good enough to be the paladin of the Messiah? That's hardly a good method for fostering feeling of brotherhood"

Michael put a hand on her shoulder. " You will tell him that this is the will of God."

"That used to be enough for you" Gabriel growled.

"Take that tone with me again Gabriel and I swear I'll geld you" Cassiel snapped, her eyes flaring dangerously.

Gabriel opened his mouth to retort but Michael cut him off.

" Enough. We cannot change what has been decided. There's no use in arguing about it anymore" he said firmly, ending the discussion. Cassiel glared at him and left the hall, muttering under her breath about stubborn angels who needed a smack in the head.

Gabriel waited until Cassiel was out of earshot. "No good can come from her questioning him".

Michael did not look at him, but at the door Cassiel had just walked out of. "Perhaps. But she was right about one thing." Michael finally turned his gaze onto his brother. "Ithiel is not going to take this well"


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Hope everyone is enjoying the story thus far. Reviews would be appreciated.

Michael found Cassiel in one of the watchtowers, staring out at the sky as the sun faded. Even here in heaven, day and night persisted. She found it comforting, knowing the sun would set and the stars would come out to wink at her. The colors of a sunset in heaven were far more vibrant that that of one on Earth. The hues alone would burn a human's eyes out of their sockets. But Cassiel's eyes were unscathed as she watched the reds, and golds dance in the sky above. And tried not to imagine hitting Gabriel over the head with a mallet. It proved to be an exceedingly difficult task.

"Cassiel" Michael put a hand on her shoulder, though he said nothing more. Instead he waited for her to make the first move. She had changed form her human attire into far more typical attire for an angel. Although, angels were like humans in that they liked a variety of styles of clothing. They wore many styles of dress, which had influenced human fashion throughout history. For instance, Cassiel wore a long flowing gown, much like the ancient Greeks used to wear, in a deep shade of rose. She wore a silver cuff engraved with angelic symbols and an ankle on her left leg that had moon and star charms on it. All angels wore collars around their necks, as symbols of the servitude to the Father. Michael's was thick and made of iron, to mark him as a general in the army of heaven. But Cassiel's was considerably thinner, engraved with angelic symbols and made of silver, marking her as a paladin.

"This is unlike him. Once he has made a schedule, he adheres to it unwaveringly. To change it now, with no warning...it makes me uneasy" she admitted at last.

Michael drew her back against him and rested his chin upon her head. "I know that it is unprecedented. But we must have faith in him as he has faith in us."

Cassiel closed her eyes and was at peace. She felt at home in Michael's arms, safe and loved. In a world full of turmoil, such a simple thing could calm the chaos around her and bring serenity. She turned and wrapped her arms around him, laying her head on his chest. "As much as I love my time on Earth, I still miss you when I'm gone." She felt rather than saw Michael smile. He did it so rarely and only with her could he let his true feeling be shown. In front of everyone else he ha to be the strong, leader of the heavenly army.

She looked up at him at last. " I don't suppose you could tell Ithiel I'm replacing him for me could you?" she asked hopefully. She smiled her sweetest smile in hopes of convincing him.

But Michael shook his head. "It's not my place. As a paladin, that task is you and yours alone."

Cassiel groaned "I knew you were going to say something like that. Can't you at least come along? For moral support?" She gave him her best puppy eyes pleading look.

Michael chuckled. " I suppose that my presence would not be overstepping my bounds. You're not going to see him now are you?"

" No" she told him, shaking her head. "Tomorrow will come soon enough." Cassiel grabbed his hand and led him to the edge of the watchtower balcony. " There still plenty of light. Come fly with me Michael."

As always, he could not refuse her. Hand in hand, they leaped off of the balcony and soared through the sky, as the sun set in the west.

Later that night Michael watched the moon as Cassiel slept in their bed, in the chamber hey shared. Many would be surprised that angels needed sleep, though considerably less than mortals did. Even though his body craved sleep, he could not. He looked at Cassiel, who slept peacefully in their bed, and felt guilty for not telling her more about his meeting with the Father. There was no point, as it would only worry her further. The Father had acted so strangely that afternoon. When Michael had asked him why he desired Cassiel to find the mother of the Messiah, he had refused to answer. In the eons that Michael had known and loved the Father, he had never before refused to answer one of Michael's question. That the Father did so now worried him deeply. Michael shook his head. There was no point in dwelling on this now. Instead he slid back into bed, to Cassiel's loving arms and the serenity they held.

Post Chapter Author's note: So I know nothing much happens in this chapter, but I thought it was important to establish Michael and Cassiel's love for each other. And some random angel facts as well. More will happen in the next chapter. Promise.


	3. Chapter 3

**** I don't own any of the characters except my own. I know I've been hinting at lemons, here but I'll eventually give you a few. Just have to build up to it, since I've never actually written one before. Keep on coming with those reviews****

As Michael had predicted, Ithiel had not taken the news well. In fact, he had taken it horribly. But he'd had no choice, and had relinquished his duties as paladin to the Messiah. Cassiel had the feeling that Ithiel would not be speaking to her for sometime. Now that she was officially the Messiah's paladin, she had to locate his mother. Not an easy task with over 6 billion people on the planet. Finding one specific person was often an impossible task unless you had some idea of who you were looking for. Fortunately people like the Messiah's mother, people who had very specific destinies, were marked from birth. They had an aura about them that most mortals did not have, a bright light that only angels could see. Using that, Cassiel could locate her. More humans had this light than they might think, making her task that much harder.

Cassiel went to the Oracle, which was essentially a portal through which she could see the human world. The Oracle was a pool of water, which had been blessed by the Lord himself. Any angel could use it to find a human on Earth, though due to the nature of their work, paladins used it the most. Cassiel walked into the Oracle chamber, her footsteps echoing on the black marble. She sat cross legged in the middle of the room where the Oracle was built into the floor. On the edge of the pool the words " Look into these depths, and see all those whom God loves" were engraved in enochian, the original language of the angels. Cassiel closed her eyes and emptied her mind. The more thoughts going on her in head, the longer this would take. She set her mind firmly on the task of finding the mother of the future savior of humanity. She opened her eyes and watched as the Oracle's water churned. The voices of mortals came out of it, loud and garbled at first, until one by one they began to fade until none but the one she sought remained. It was a young voice,that had spunk and moxy weaved into it. Finally a picture began to form. A young woman with large blue eyes, and long curly dirty blonde hair. "There you are." Cassiel could hardly believe that one so young was going to give birth to the savior of humankind. As Cassiel watched the pool, information about the mother of the Messiah came to her. Her name was Charlie. And she lived in a small town in the Nevada desert.

"So that's her" Cassiel jumped at the sound of Michael's voice. It was uncanny how he could walk into a room and not make a sound. Michael reached down a hand and pulled her up. "She looks rather guileless"

"Looks can be deceiving. I have to go down and give her my mark. Care to join me?" she offered.

"My place is here" he told her while stroking her hand that he had yet to let go of.

"That it is. However, Charlie-"

"Charlie?" Michael smiled, amused "The mother of the Messiah is called Charlie?"

"Yes, what's wrong with the name Charlie?" Cassiel wanted to know. It was good to see him like this. His guard was down and his face was playful rather than stoic.

"Nothing. I was just expecting something more biblical, that's all" he said chuckling.

Cassiel rolled her eyes. "We'll take it up with her mother if it's really that important to you. But Charlie is practically a beacon of holy energy, and this will increase tenfold once she actually is pregnant. With all that energy, she is going to be an open target for demons." Cassiel smiled as a look of understanding came over Michael's face. "Ah, now you see. I was going to lay down some protection. But some mojo from an archangel wouldn't go amiss."

"And here I thought you only wanted to take advantage of me" Michael replied, a mischievous look in his eyes. Cassiel laughed and kissed him joyfully.

"Make no mistake, that is never far from my mind. But unfortunately, duty comes before pleasure." Cassiel walked to the doorway, and threw a sultry look over her shoulder at him. "You coming or not?"

Michael chuckled again and followed her out of the Oracle chamber. He would follow her anywhere.

Cassiel walked barefoot through the small town, unaffected by the blistering heat. Unlike many of her previous visits, she chose to be invisible to the people around her and Michael. Two angels walking hand in hand down the main road would hardly be subtle. Michael looked incredibly intimidating in his armor, and Cassiel slightly resembled trollop in her short red layered dress made of chiffon that flew in the breeze, showing off her legs. Cassiel and Michael walked through the heart of the town to the outskirts, where many of the residents lived. They came upon a small house, with peeling paint and blue shutters. The garden may have been pretty once upon a time but now it was overgrown with weeds.

Cassiel took Michael's hand and led him through the walls to a small bedroom on the south side of the house. In the bed, taking an afternoon nap was Charlie.

Cassiel sat beside her on the bed, and brushed the hair away from Charlie's face. "So peaceful. I hate that this burden will be placed upon you, young one."Cassiel spoke to the sleeping girl, trying to soothe herself as much as the girl's spirit. "You will suffer more than anyone so young should have to but you will trials will seem endless but you will flourish for having born them. And for having born the Messiah."Cassiel took out a small knife, and sliced her palm with it, drawing blood. She layed her palm on Charlie's head, giving her the paladin's mark, which would allow Cassiel to find her anywhere she went without having to resort to using the Oracle. It was also a spiritual link to Charlie, one that all paladin's had to their charges. If a paladin's charge was in danger or in need of guidance, they would be able to feel it through the mark. Her blood glowed brightly on the girl's forehead for a moment then disappeared.

Michael knelt beside the bed, and held out his hand for the dagger. Cassiel handed it to him and watched as he mimicked her actions and bloodied his palm. He laid his hand over her heart, murmured a incantation in enochian, one that would keep all but the most powerful demons away. His blood glowed then disappeared as well.

"It seems so small a thing to do for her but it is all I can do." Michael sighed.

Cassiel kissed his cheek. "It is enough that you tried, if only to try assuage my fears. You could've pointed out the fact that almost all demons stick to the larger cites in order to have more access to larger populations, but you didn't."

Michael smiled a tiny smile and stood. "We should leave her to her rest. She's going to need it."

Cassiel grinned and followed him out of the house. She stopped him when he would've taken off for heaven. "I have a better idea. There's this little oasis I know in the Sahara" She raised her eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

Michael laughed, loud and happy. "I knew you were trying take advantage of me. You, mistress, are a minx."

Cassiel launched herself into his arms and kissed him with all the love in her heart. "Just because I'm an angel doesn't mean I have to act like one."


	4. Chapter 4

3 months later.

Cassiel bolted upright in bed in a cold sweat, clutching her head in pain. Beside her Michael grumbled sleepily "You cannot possibly have the energy for another round. We've only been asleep for fifteen minutes." He opened his eyes to look at her and immediately sat up, concerned. "What's the matter?" he asked, putting an arm around her.

Cassiel tried to think past the confusion and anger that has engulfed her mind. She shook her head, trying to clear it. "It's one of my charges."She winced as the anger got stronger. "But I can't tell who. Their feelings are too strong for me to get a good read on them." She winced again, and Michael rubbed her temples in an attempt to take the pain away. Cassiel sighed as the pain began to subside. She was finally able to move past the anger to see which of her charges needed her. A picture came into her head and she gasped. "Charlie"

"What? Is she hurt?"he demanded

Cassiel shook her head. "No, physically she's fine. It her emotional state that's a wreck." Cassiel took a deep breath and focused all her thoughts on Charlie. "She's pregnant"

Michael stared at her, confused. "I don't understand. Why would that wake you in the middle of the night? "

"Because she is severely pissed off that she's pregnant. She's overwhelmed by the entire thing. I have to go to her." Cassiel whipped the covers off and slipped into her shoes.

"You might want to put on some clothes first. I'll come with you." He started to get up.

"No. You should rest." She kissed him on the forehead."Middle of the night calls are all part of the paladin's package. Sleep." She pushed him back onto the mattress.

"Are you sure?" he asked, his blue eyes glowing in the moonlight.

Cassiel nodded as she pulled on light cotton pants and a matching halter. "There's no reason both us should go without sleep. I'll be back soon."

Michael came up behind her and hugged her. "I'll keep the bed warm."

She smiled at him, then flew off into the night.

Cassiel found Charlie in her bedroom, crying hysterically into her pillow. Five positive pregnancy tests lay on the night stand by the bed and Charlie had another in her hand. Her anguish nearly overwhelmed Cassiel's mind. She knelt beside Charlie's bed, close to the girl and wept with her. This burden was a large for one so young. And so Cassiel wept for her. Charlie sat up then, and looked at the ceiling, angry and afraid.

"How could you?" she demanded furiously."How could this happen to me? One night, one lousy night and now I'm supposed to be a mother?" She leapt off the bed and stalked around her room, still talking to the heavens. Cassiel was sure she was it God Charlie was talking to, for she wasn't even aware of Cassiel's presence. "I had plans. I was going to get out of this crap town and go to New York. I was gonna study art. I was gonna make something of myself. And now this? I'm not ready." Charlie sank to her knees, and clutched her arms around herself and wept harder. " I'm not ready for this." Cassiel went to her and wrapped her arms around the girl, calming her mind and body. Eventually Charlie drifted to sleep, into oblivion. Cassiel picked her up and laid her on the bed under the covers.

Charlie would be fine. She just needed time to adjust to the pregnancy. and even as she thought it, Cassiel didn't know who she was trying to convince.

Cassiel wanted to stay but she heard the call of another of her charges. A boy in India who's mother worked in the red light district. She ran a hand over Charlie's hair. "You'll be fine when you wake up" she whispered to the sleeping girl. Cassiel found the night air to be a relief as she exited Charlie's room. The cool air was refreshing, and dried her tears. "I'm coming Avjit." She launched herself into the night sky, off to guide another soul.

Two weeks later. 

Cassiel wiped the water out of her eyes and took a deep breath. She was taking a swim in a small pond in the mountains of Montana. The past few weeks had been insanely busy, her charges needs forcing her to flit from one end of the globe to another. She'd hardly had a moment to catch her breath. Finally the calls had ceased, and she was taking this rare moment to relax in one her favorite spots in North America. She dove back underwater, relishing the way water surrounded her. just as she was about to attempt an underwater somersault, she heard the confused thoughts of one of her charges.

Cassiel rose to the surface and groaned. "Half an hour. That's all I wanted." She pushed her hair out of her face and focused on the voice inside of her head. It was slightly humorous that Cassiel's calling was to listen to the voices inside of her head. Then she heard Charlie's voice clear as a bell in her head. I don't want this baby. I can't have this baby. Then Cassiel saw a picture in her mind and she gasped in horror. "No! This can't be!" Cassiel leaped out of the pond and exploded into the air, flying with all her might towards Charlie and prayed that she'd get there in time.

Cassiel stood outside of the sterile, white building and gazed in anguish at the words embossed on the sign: "Planned Parenthood". Dread rushed into her stomach as she walked inside to the pastel waiting room. In one of the chairs, wringing her hands nervously was Charlie. Cassiel sat beside her, and simply looked at her, tears running out of her violet eyes. What in the world was she going to do? The Lord gave mortals free will. It was Charlie's choice to be here. And while it was true that the Lord loved all his children, even the unborn ones, he still gave the mother the choice to keep the baby or to abort it. Cassiel had no right to interfere. She had sat with one of her charges a few months back, a woman in Chicago who had been raped. Lily. She had been loathed to kill the baby. But Lily couldn't stand the thought of giving birth to her rapist's child. Even though it had broken her heart to see a life destroyed before it had begun, Cassiel had sat by her through the appointment and through the procedure, offering Lily's spirit comfort and courage to go through with her decision. And so she should do the same for Charlie.

But the child in Charlie's womb was the Messiah, who's birth had been for told since the Crucifixion. It was Charlie's destiny to bear this child and to raise him. The Father had decreed that this child be born. Cassiel could not stand idly by while Charlie ended the pregnancy. For the good of humanity, the Messiah must be born. Cassiel had no choice, even though her soul cried for her to find another, any other. She wanted to run to the safety of Michael's arms, and forget this awful moment. She wanted him to kiss her and tell her that it was all right, that there was another way. But she knew that he could not help her now. As a paladin, this was her duty to the Father. She refused to shirk her duty, no matter how much it pained her to fulfill it.

With a heavy heart, she laid her hand on Charlie's head and dove into her mind. She sifted through, and brought forth a vision of Charlie's greatest fear. Like many mortals, Charlie feared the uncertainty of death.

Charlie's eyes widened in fear as the vision raced into her head and engulfed her mind. She began to tremble slightly and stopped breathing for a moment, her throat closing in fear. She opened her mouth as if to cry out for help but no sound came out. Unable to bear anymore torment, Charlie bolted out of her chair, past the uncaring receptionist and ran out of the clinic as fast as her legs could carry her.

Cassiel felt the hot tears run down her cheeks as she began to sob, hating herself for what she had just done. She slid out the chair and curled into a ball on the floor, weeping from her wounded soul.


	5. Chapter 5

*** Author's note: Here's my first attempt at a lemon. Hope it doesn't completely suck. To the people who have reviewed and added my story: much love and thanks! i'll be updating soon hopefully.

To Wicked: So glad that it isn't Mary Sue. I think I would've shot myself.

To Rowena: Thanks for the advice on lemons.

Michael stalked around the room, unable to stand still for more than a moment or two. He knew that he shouldn't be worried. He knew that there was probably a perfectly reasonable explanation. He just didn't give a damn. Cassiel hadn't come home last night. They had been together for so long, neither of them could recall the exact amount of years. It was very difficult to recall a number when you had been in love since the beginning of time itself. And in all that time that they had loved each other she had never stayed away for a night without telling him through their link. They had established it long ago, a link like the ones she had with her charges. It kept them connected to each other whenever she was on Earth. He'd tried reaching her through it, but he wasn't as skilled with it as she was. He'd come up with nothing. And the question remained: where on Earth was Cassiel?

His frustration grew until he could handle it no more. He left the bedchamber he and Cassiel shared and flew the short distance to the Oracle chamber. He strode to the edge of the pool and stared down into it. "Show me Cassiel"he demanded. The water didn't even ripple. "Where is Cassiel?" he growled. Still the water did not move. Michael had never felt the urge to do violence to a pool of water before but he was seriously contemplating it. How did Cassiel use this damned contraption? Whatever she did he didn't have the time for it. Cassiel could be hurt or in danger, he needed to find her now. "Cassiel is missing. Do you understand? She's missing and you are the only means I have to find her. I'm begging you. Please show me where Cassiel is. I need her."

The water in the pool began to glow and it formed a whirlpool. Finally he was getting somewhere. He heard sobs and crying coming from the Oracle and fear struck his heart. Was Cassiel hurt? The whirlpool slowed and an image formed in the still waters. Cassiel sat on a rock formation of some kind, curled into the fetal position, weeping with all of her heart. Somehow the Oracle told him that she was in the Nevada desert, a few miles outside of a small, sleepy town. Slightly confused at how it happened, Michael rushed out of the room, mentally giving thanks to the Oracle. He flew through the gates of heaven and down towards the earth, towards Cassiel.

He landed a few feet away from her and his heart broke to see her lying there hopelessly, to hear her weeping. Michael lifted her form the ground and into his arms. She knew instinctively who he was and curled into him, pressing her face into his shoulder.

"Cass" he said, using an old pet name for her. "Please tell me what's wrong" he begged. But she didn't answer him, just continued to cry. So Michael waited, holding her, comforting her. Michael shifted into a more comfortable position sitting on the cliff and settled Cassiel on his lap. Finally her sobs subsided, though tears still fell from her beautiful eyes.

"Charlie wanted to end the pregnancy."Cassiel began, her voice rough from crying. "She went to the clinic, unsure about her decision but unwilling to have the baby. If she were anyone else I wouldn't have interfered. It's not my right. But she's the mother of the Messiah. So I had to ensure that the baby survived" Cassiel's voice broke as she began to sob again.

Michael held her and rocked her, understanding now. Cassiel was nothing if not a dedicated paladin, and a paladin's duty was to protect and guide. Never to interfere. What Cassiel had done in the name of her duty to the father went against everything she believed as a paladin.

Michael ran a hand over her hair."There is no shame in what you did."

"But-"

"No. You had to make a choice. One girl's free will or the fate of all mankind. It was a terrible decision and I wish with all my heart that you didn't have to be the one to make it. But it was you. And the choice had to be made." Michael turned her face to his. " You did the right thing. Sometimes doing the right thing can be a more crushing burden than doing the wrong thing." He told her, kissing her on the forehead.

"Michael" Cassiel whispered bringing her mouth to his, desperate and needy.

Michael felt the blood go straight to his groin as Cassiel's nimble hands tugged at his pants. With all the regret in the world he pulled her hands away. "You've been through hell, we can't-"

Cassiel cut him off with a heated kiss. "I need you Michael. I need to forget. Make me forget" She kissed him again. "Please" she whispered against his lips.

Michael groaned as he pulled her body against his, kissing her tenderly. How could he deny her? He tried to go slowly but Cassiel was impatient. Her hand wrapped around him through the barrier of his pants and Michael lost the ability to think. He could only feel. Growling he grabbed her and rolled on top of her. She groaned and thrust her hips up to grind against him frantically. Michael tore her dress, and set his mouth to her breast, nipping and suckling voraciously. Cassiel gasped and writhed in ecstasy beneath him adding fuel to the fire. She clawed at the buckles that held his chest plate in place until they came undone and the two angels were skin to skin at last.

Cassiel felt the fire running through her veins as Michael moved down her body, kissing her stomach and thighs. When he took her into his mouth, she went wild, moaning in abandon. Thunder rolled overhead and seemed to be rolling in ecstasy as Cassiel was. He plunged his tongue deep inside her and she came screaming as lightning ripped through her. She was still quivering as Michael quickly dispatched with his pants and plunged inside her, sending her over the edge again. He thrust into her, connecting their bodies in a dance as old as time. Michael was going insane, he couldn't get enough of her as she wrapped her legs around his waist and drove herself against him, matching him stroke for stroke. He groaned and quickened his pace. Lightning flashed in the sky as she came for the third time calling his name, and Michael followed her into oblivion.

Michael collapsed on top of her, unable to move. Cassiel felt warm and spent, and at peace. Apparently making love with Michael was the best kind of medicine. Her heart was still heavy with what she had done that afternoon, but Michael's words had brought her out of her melancholy. It sucked, but the decision couldn't be changed now. And she was certain that she had scared Charlie enough that the young girl wouldn't try to end the pregnancy again. But she would think about that later. Right now she just wanted to enjoy being with Michael. She sighed and snuggled closer to him. He groaned and mumbled something incoherent against her shoulder. Cassiel smiled and traced the lines of one of the celestial tattoos that lined his back. She felt him smile and kiss her shoulder.

"I think I've regained the ability to think again" he told her in a mock serious tone.

"Always a good thing" she replied, kissing him on the neck above his collar.

Rain began pelt them from the darkened sky and Cassiel laughed as Michael cursed.

"I think that's a sign for us to go home."Michael's blue eyes looked down at her. "Are you ready?"

Cassiel smiled and gave him a light kiss. "You saved me Michael. I'll always be ready to face anything with you."

Michael pulled her to her feet and into his arms. Then he laughed. "I think you need a new dress." Her old blue one lay in tatters on the ground.

Cassiel chuckled and manifested a simple red cotton dress with small black polka dots. "There, now we'll be a little less shocking." Cassiel picked up Michael's discarded chest plate as he put his pants back on. Michael held out his arms and Cassiel strapped it back into place. "You know some are extremely disapproving of us" she told him, whispering like a conspirator.

"Ahh yes" he said, readjusting one of the buckles. "But just think, what would the prudes and gossips talk about without us? They would be speechless for eternity. Life would be mundane without you."

Cassiel laughed and stretched her wings before jumping off of the rock. " Not too mention the lack of sex." She hovered above him for a moment, her wings flapping in the rain.

"Yes, I would definitely miss the sex." He launched himself off the ground, and flew past her, making Cassiel shriek in surprise.

"Show off!" she called, racing after him.

"It's not showing off when it's a natural talent" he called back through the wind and rain. He saw her scowl and flap her wings harder in order to catch up to him in their impromptu game. And he was content to see her happy again. He stopped midair and caught her as they collided.

"Are you insane you-"Michael cut her off with a searing kiss.

"Looks like I win." He smirked annoyingly. Cassiel pinched his arm in response. "Ow! You have some serious anger management issues, did you know that?"

Cassiel looked over Michael's shoulder and grimaced. "Speaking of my anger management issues"

Michael turned and saw Gabriel staring at them as he stood outside of the gates of heaven. And internally, he sighed.

"I see you two are back at last. I assume you can take time out of your fornicating to report on the status of the Messiah?" Gabriel asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Again, Cassiel had to fight the urge to bash him over the head with a mallet. "Don't be jealous Gabriel, it isn't very attractive. It's bad enough now that no woman can look at you for fear of developing hypothermia." Cassiel smiled a deadly sweet smile at the stern archangel.

Gabriel's eye lit with fury. "You impudent little-"

"Enough" Michael said, using his general's voice. "What we do with our time is of no concern to you Gabriel. If you have trouble remembering that, I shall be happy to remind you."

"And as for the Messiah, he's fine. He's the size of a grain of rice, so why shouldn't be?" Cassiel drawled mockingly. Michael glared at her, silently telling her to stop be a child.

"Then would you care to tell me why the girl bearing the Messiah attempted to have him destroyed?" Gabriel's tone was snide and smug.

Cassiel was furious. "You have no right to interfere Gabriel! You're no paladin! That would actually require you to be something else besides a misanthropic ass!" she shrieked in rage.

"How could you have been so incompetent as to allow this idiot girl attempt to murder her child when the lord put you in charge of protecting him?" Gabriel demanded.

Cassiel launched herself at Gabriel, not caring that he was twice her size, just wanting to cause him pain. Michael caught her easily and held her though she struggled against him.

"You've crossed the line Gabriel" Michael snapped. He locked his arms around Cassiel, making it impossible for her to move. "Cassiel stop!" Cassiel ceased in her struggles to get free, but she was still seething. He knew her too well to let her go yet, she'd just go right after Gabriel. And while he admired her spirit, Cassiel was no soldier. Just as Gabriel was no gentleman, he'd lay Cassiel out without a second thought. "The situation has been handled Gabriel, you need not concern yourself with mission is hers and hers alone. If she needs assistance from an archangel, I'm sure she'll go somewhere else."

"Like you brother? We both know that your judgement is clouded where Cassiel is concerned" Gabriel retorted.

Michael let Cassiel go and even she was wary at the look in his eyes. He dropped down to land in front of Gabriel.

"You want to leave. Now."Michael's voice was deathly quiet and he and Gabriel stared at each other for a few moments, perfectly still. Then, without a word, Gabriel turned and walked through the gates of heaven.

Cassiel flew down and hugged him from behind, her chin propped on his shoulder. Her feet dangled a foot and a half above the granite floor. "You should have let me kick his ass."

Michael linked his fingers with hers, feeling better for the contact. "Next time"


	6. Chapter 6

** Sorry it took me so long. School just started and work has been nuts. Thanks for all the new people who have added my story. I'm so excited that everyone likes it. More reviews please! Feedback is always welcomed, whether it be positive or negative. I've been playing around with starting another fanfic, possibly about the movie King Arthur, which I absolutely love. But I want to get a little further into this one before I even begin another. So here it is, a longish chapter for you my lovelies.

*Wicked- Gabriel's comeuppance shall be large and very painful, don't you doubt it.

Cassiel walked into the desert diner, grateful to be out of the heat. A man with a grim face looked up at her from behind the counter, his dark eyes questioning. He looked haggard as if he just gotten out of bed and was still trying to adjust to the sunlight. Except it was four o'clock in the afternoon on a Thursday, so Cassiel could only guess that he looked like this all the time. Next to this haggard looking man was a man with a hook for a hand. Cassiel struggled not to stare at it, not wanting to be rude, but she was fascinated. She watched in amazement as the hook man proceeded to flip pancakes with his opposite hand, adept after all the years of practice. Human ingenuity. You had to admire it.

Cassiel took a seat in the back corner of the diner, looking around contentedly. Aside from her and the two men behind the counter, there was only one other customer. An older looking gentleman seated at the counter, looking at a map, muttering to himself. She looked out the window, at the desert and the one road leading to this place. The only people who stopped here were either lost, or unconcerned with their direction. She knew that the owner of the diner, the haggard man whose name was Bob Hanson, saw this place as a curse, a burden he couldn't leave behind. But Cassiel saw the nobility in this work, hard though it was, the strength it took to wait for the lost and careless to walk through your door. To offer food and drink to the hungry travelers and vagabonds that wandered this way. Bob stomped over to her holding a menu and a small notepad. He slapped the menu down in front of her and glared at her angrily, for she was guilty of the crime of making him serve her. Cassiel smiled. Bob Hanson was not a happy camper, at any time of the day she'd reckoned.

"What do you want?" he practically barked at her.

Cassiel just continued to smile. She didn't bother picking up the menu. "Those pancakes look divine. I'd like a short stack and some apple juice if you have some please."

Bob just grunted and went back to the counter. "Short stack Percy, and some apple juice."

Cassiel had to fight the urge to laugh as his gruff demeanor. Angels technically didn't need to eat. They had no need to get nourishment from food, but they could taste it. And wasn't that the point of delicious food? To taste it and enjoy it? And while Cassiel was looking forward to the deliciously aromatic pancakes, she couldn't forget that she was here on business. Cassiel had to get Charlie here. The protector lived here and would watch over her for the remainder of her pregnancy. Cassiel just couldn't wait any longer to get Charlie here. She didn't have the time to watch over the girl 24/7 and her emotional state during this pregnancy had been up and down like an accursed roller coaster from hell. And she was only four months along. Cassiel couldn't imagine how the next five would go.

The bell over the diner's door jangled as it opened and a young man walked through. There you are, Cassiel thought as she adjusted her eyesight to the bright light his soul was giving off. Jeep Hanson, almost twenty, muscular but not bulky, dressed simply in a t-shirt and jeans. And she knew from a quick peek inside Bob's mind that his son's name was Jeep because the boy had been conceived in one. She chuckled at that. Good thing he hadn't been conceived in a Buick. One would never suspect that this young man's destiny was entwined with the savior of humankind. Jeep looked at her and seemed stunned for a moment. She was confused as he stared at her, and found it hold to meet his astonished gaze. Why the hell was he staring at her?

"Shake your head boy, your eyes are stuck" Bob ordered gruffly from the counter. Jeep blushed and walked into the back. What the hell had that been about?

The door to the diner jingled again and this time a teenage girl walked in. Cassiel smiled when she saw her, confused but still happy to see her. She had short blonde hair, with bright red streaks, and wore a short black mini skirt with a green camo tank. The young girl looked around for a moment, ignoring Bob's disapproving glare, then waved when she spotted Cassiel. The girl practically skipped over to the booth, a feat Cassiel admired since she was wearing black thigh high go-go boots.

"Sabrathan" Cassiel stood and hugged the angel. She was one of the younger ones, and had been born the same year that Christ had been.

"Cassiel please stop calling me that. Sabra will do just fine." She took a seat across from Cassiel.

Cassiel rolled her eyes. Sabra hated her full name and had been known to become infuriated when people refused to use the shorter nickname. If she recalled correctly, Gabriel often refused to use it. "Not that it isn't lovely to see you Sabra" she stopped and smiled at Percy as he brought the plate with a stack of pancakes and a cup of apple juice. "Can I have the same for my friend here?"Cassiel asked.

"No thanks" Sabra said, smiling at him. "I won't be here that long"

Percy smiled at them. "No problem ladies. Funny, I didn't hear a car pull up. I must be getting old."

"She drives a hybrid. Those things can be as quiet as a church mouse."Cassiel explained quickly, used to coming up with quick lies to cover up the odd quirks of angels.

Percy chuckled "You ladies let me know if you need anything."

"It's not like you to turn down food Sabra" Cassiel poured a generous amount of maple syrup onto her short stack.

"I know it saddens me that I have to. Really. I'm crying on the inside. But I'm here on official business." Sabra eyed Cassiel's plate with wistful envy and sighed.

"Official business?" Cassiel said around a mouthful of heavenly delight. As a younger angel, Sabra acted as a messenger, a go between for the angels in heaven and the angels who were on Earth.

"Gabriel sent me" Sabra announced grimly. The mere mention of his name nearly put Cassiel off of her food. Nearly.

She held out a forkful of pancakes to Sabra, pitying the girl and admiring her eagerness to be professional. "Screw Gabriel and eat the pancakes." Sabra struggled for a moment, but relented and opened her mouth. Cassiel popped the pancakes into her mouth and smiled when the girl groaned in delight.

"Now what does the supreme pain in my arse want?" Cassiel asked taking a sip of apple juice.

"He wants a report on the status of the Messiah" Sabra told her, taking the fork from Cassiel and pilfering another bite of delicious pancakes.

"He can want whatever he likes. I don't answer to him. Tell him I said he should take the stick out of his ass so I can bash him in the head with it."

Sabra struggled valiantly not to laugh but it was no use. The imagery was far too appealing, for she herself had felt that way on many an occasion. "I can't tell him that" she said finally, gasping for breath. "The look in his eyes alone would freeze my blood."

"Humility is good for the soul. He can't demand a report from me. Paladin's business is paladin's business, no matter who the charge is. Besides, what is there to report exactly? The Messiah is inside of his mother's womb. That's not changing for a while yet." Cassiel was so ready to hit Gabriel. She could visualize it perfectly. Gleefully, in fact.

"He seemed, impatient for some reason. You know, when he called me, I had to meet him outside of the Citadel" Sabra confided in her.

Cassiel raised her eyebrows at that. The Citadel. That was where the father resided when he was in heaven. Very few angels went in there, as the father required a certain amount of privacy. The only reason an angel ever went there was if the father had a mission for them, or …if they were in big trouble. Michael and Gabriel often went there, being the leaders of the army of heaven. But for other angels, summons to the Citadel happened rarely, if ever. Cassiel herself had never been inside.

"So Gabriel, after talking to the father, sent you here to me, with a message. " Cassiel took a sip of apple juice, mulling over her thoughts. "A message, pertaining to the status of the Messiah." She sighed, and rubbed a hand over her face. "This is so annoying. I can't stand him! He's now involved me in a game of politics. The bastard." Cassiel angrily stabbed her pancakes and shoved another forkful in her mouth.

"Politics?" Sabra asked, confused.

Cassiel nodded. "I would prefer to treat this boy as any other charge. But that has already proven more difficult than I would have imagined." An image of Charlie in the waiting room of the clinic flashed into her mind briefly, and she pushed the sadness aside. "Gabriel is attempting to use his position as second in command to push his way into my duties as a paladin. And it seems, from what you tell me, that somehow the father is involved in this game of push and pull between that blockhead and I. So it's a little tricky telling Gabriel to go screw himself, when the father is lurking behind him."

Sabra snorted. "Lurking? I've heard many words associated with the father. And songs too. I'm particularly fond of the one about him being a stranger on a bus. If I had a cell phone, that would be my ringtone. But lurking? Generally not a word associated with the creator of the universe."

"Probably not. But given the ominous nature of this entire thing, I find the word appropriate." She replied.

Jeep walked out from the back of the diner, and seemed startled when he saw Sabra with Cassiel. Sabra noticed the older angel's wary eyes and turned to look at Jeep. And she smiled. Jeep looked perturbed and left the diner.

"He was cute. Would love to take him for a spin." Sabra wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and smiled like a cat with a bowl of cream and a canary.

Cassiel shook her head vigorously "No. No. No, no, no. Absolutely not. No. A thousand times no. Don't even think about it Sabra. No. Bad angel. "

Sabra laughed. "Ok. I get it. You're opposed to me having a go with that human. Message received, loud and clear."

"Not just that human. Well, that human in particular is completely off limits due to his previous destiny, but all humans are off limits. It's forbidden. Angels and human are never to mate." She could see that Sabra wasn't taking this seriously. "This isn't a joke. The consequences are more horrible than you could imagine."

"I don't understand. What could be so bad about having sex with a human?" Sabra wanted to know, taking a sip of Cassiel's apple juice.

"It's been forbidden by the father. To go against this rule, above all others means you'll be cast out." Sabra's eyes widened in alarm, and Cassiel nodded. "You'll be tossed out of heaven, no powers, no wings, as a mortal. And without the lord's protection, Lucifer will snatch you up so quickly, you'll never see it coming."

The blonde girl leaned forward. "Has it ever happened to anyone before?"

"Only once. And that was because that particular angel was the one to set the precedent. We really don't talk about it. It's unpleasant." Cassiel finished her pancakes, not liking where this conversation had gone.

"Oh, just tell me" Sabra begged, insistently.

"Another time Sabra. We should go. Mister Grumpy Shorts over there is starting to look suspicious." Cassiel left the money on the table along with a generous tip for Percy. Those pancakes had been absolutely perfect.

She and Sabra quickly walked outside. Cassiel covered Sabra's mouth with her hand when the younger angel tried to speak. Cassiel shook her head and quickly manifested her wings. She leapt up to the roof of the diner with an ease and grace that Sabra admired. The younger angel was still a little clumsy with her wings. She quickly joined Cassiel on the roof after manifesting her own white wings.

Cassiel put her arm around Sabra's shoulders and kissed her on the forehead. "I know it can be lonely sometimes Sabra, but there are plenty of angels to choose from if you want to mate."

"There are thousands of angels, but so few are actually couples. The only couple in heaven that I can think of is you and Michael." Sabra pouted.

Cassiel laughed "There are some others actually. Michael and I are so noticeable because his archangel status. Though you are right, I can only think of three other couples besides myself and Michael. Do you know how much patience it takes to stay with the same person for millennia? Or even half of that? Let me tell you, it isn't easy. Most angels won't even bother with it. Then there are the prudes who believe that our duty to the father means we have no other attachments. But I refuse to listen to those old crabs."

"I want to have sex" Sabra whined childishly.

Cassiel laughed. "Yeah, sex is pretty fantastic. Don't worry Sabra. I know you'll find someone, not only to have sex with but to be with." She sighed as she heard Gabriel's horn, recalling Sabra to heaven. "Don't forget my message."

Sabra laughed. "Don't worry, I doubt I could" she called as she flew up into the sky.

Later that night Cassiel returned to their bedchamber, tired and frustrated. But she had accomplished her goal. Charlie's mother had thrown her out when she had refused to give up the baby. Cassiel had subtlety prodded Charlie into buying a bus ticket that would take her to Jeep and the Diner. Cassiel was so relieved. At least the young girl was in a place where she was safe and would be cared for.

The angel quickly dispensed with the dusty jeans and t-shirt she'd worn in the desert, more than ready to be rid of the grit. Cassiel would've loved to just crawl into bed and relax, but alas, her day was not done. She had to meet with a small group of paladins regarding their charges and how they related to the Messiah's future. She pulled on a violet tunic dress that ended just above her knees and bent down to unbuckle the sandals she'd worn in the desert. One of the benefits of having a 'staff' meeting in heaven was that she could go barefoot.

"I believe I currently have the most splendid view in all of Christendom."

Cassiel laughed and turned her head to see Michael's admiring gaze on her hindquarters. She straightened and tossed the sandals in the corner. "Don't even think about it. I have to meeting in thirty minutes." She grabbed a silver anklet out of her jewelry box and put it on her left ankle.

Michael raised an eyebrow at her. "A lot can be accomplished in half an hour" he smiled at her charmingly.

"Not gonna happen" she replied. In the mirror above the dresser she saw that Michael's face had a very disappointed look on it. "You'd think I'd kicked you out of the bed" she quipped, adeptly braiding her hair and tying it off with a ribbon.

Michael sat on the bed and began unbuckling the straps on his chest plate. "That would be a sad day indeed."

Cassiel smiled and turned around, looking at Michael in all of his bare chested glory. She had to admit that she had just a little twinge of disappointment that they didn't have more time to be…intimate. She was so used to her and Michael, as a unit, that she couldn't imagine how Sabra and the others did it. Michael was her rock, her anchor, in happy and sad times. She could barely remember a time when Michael wasn't in her life, at her side, always loving and caring for her as though she was the most precious thing in all of creation. It was a constant in her life, and she didn't know how she would survive without him.

Cassiel went to him, straddling his legs, and pulling him close. He wrapped her arms around her, their hearts beating in time. "I love you Michael."

"Of course you do" was his smug reply.

Cassiel snorted in disbelief and pull back to look at him. "That's your answer?" she demanded indignant, punching him in the shoulder.

Michael laughed and kissed her thoroughly, his hand warm on the back of her neck. "I love you too."

Cassiel shook her head at him. He could be such a smart ass when he wanted to be. "I was talking with Sabra today. And she reminded me of how blessed we are. So many angels go unmatched simply because they are too afraid to be in a relationship, or unsure of how to go about it. And without taking that risk, they'll never know what you and I have shared." She touched her forehead to his and breathed in his scent.

Michael stroked the back of her neck, above her collar. "It takes absolute trust and faith to be with one person for thousands of years Cass. It's a huge risk. And more angels should try it. The sex is a huge bonus as well." He kissed her again, but Cassiel had to pull him back when he tried to maneuver them down on the bed.

"Don't even try any of your trickery. I have a meeting and I intend to be on time."Cassiel glared at him mock seriously and couldn't help but grin when he sighed in defeat. "Speaking of Sabra, she came to me with a message from Gabriel. A message he gave her outside of the Citadel."

Michael's look immediately turned from relaxed to apprehensive. "I know I was there today. He left for a moment but I wasn't sure why until now."

"Is the father having second thoughts? Is he doubting my ability to guide Charlie and the Messiah?" she asked Michael.

"Never. He knows how capable you are." Michael reassured her, running a hand over her hair.

"Then-"

"I can't answer any of your questions" Michael cut her off. "I've been forbidden."

Cassiel looked at him, confused beyond all imagining. "But he's never done that before. Kept secrets from the rest of us"

"He's not keeping secrets. He's just biding his time. We have to trust him in this Cass."

Cassiel cursed when she heard bells chiming in the distance. "I'm late." She moved to get up but Michael kept his arms banded around her. "I have to go now blockhead."

He smiled at her and kissed her again, sweet and soft. "I'll be here when you get back"

Cassiel reluctantly got of his lap and went to the window. "Of course you will" she replied. She leaped out of the window, urging her doubts to the back of her mind. The father worked in mysterious ways sometimes. Who was she to question him? But the doubts remained steadfast in her mind.


	7. Chapter 7

** Hey everyone, sorry it's been so long, life has been crazy. I tried a new thing, in which my characters sings, and trying to convey the emotion of that was a little difficult for me. For those of you wondering where I got the song from, the link from youtube is below. As usual, I love reviews! Please give me your opinions of the story , the characters, where the plotline is going, so that I may grow and expand from your wisdom. Feed my wisdom! Lol. Hopefully I'll post again before Halloween. If not, Happy Halloween.

*.com/watch?v=GINNh15cT08*

The morning was clear and bright as Cassiel bathed in one of the cloud pools, eager to wipe away the dust of the Nevada desert. Charlie had been doing remarkably well in her time at Bob's diner. Jeep had fallen madly in love with her, and Cassiel couldn't help pity the young man as Charlie hadn't reciprocated those feelings. But in a few days, the Messiah would be born, and Cassiel's job would only get harder. She'd been trying for month's to get the idea of adoption out of Charlie's head. But it hadn't worked; Charlie was a bull headed as ever. The subtle approach was evidently not going to work.

Cassiel stood up out of the glowing waters and wrapped a towel around her. The sun was warm on her skin as she brushed out her hair and braided it. Heaven was peaceful this morning. Cassiel stopped at that thought. And she looked around. The cloud baths were empty. Come to think of it, she hadn't seen anyone, all morning. Heaven wasn't supposed to be this peaceful. She grabbed the pair of jeans she had brought with her and quickly pulled them on. Cassiel didn't like this quiet. These pools should be filled with ketinas, young angel children, playing and frolicking while their nursemaids watched over them. Yet she heard no giggles or babbling of the young. Cassiel pulled on a black tank top and flew off in the direction of the nursery.

She reached the nursery faster than she thought she would. She never had much occasion to visit the young angels. She was far too busy. And who was she kidding? Cassiel never came here because of the deep pain it caused her to see the children. Children she would never have. The father had granted humans a great gift when he created them, something more precious than anything else in the entire galaxy. They could procreate. Angels, while having the same anatomical equipment, were sterile. It was a fact that Cassiel had tried to accept all of her life. But when she looked at Michael, she yearned to give him a child. To feel life as it grew within her. Every time one of her charges gave birth, she would see the joy, the utter contentment on their faces as they held their children. And her heart shattered every time. Michael always held her, was always there to pick up the pieces again, but it did not make her sorrow any less. Cassiel took a deep breath before she walked through the nursery gate. And she instantly felt the tears well up in her eyes as she watched two small girls running through the garden laughing, as they were chased by a third.

"Cassiel?" Akriel, the angel charged with overseeing all of the ketinas, stood barefoot on the cobblestones in a gray dress that fluttered in the wind. The angel wore her brown hair in sleek bun and had a regal look about her. "What are you doing here?" her blue eyes looked confused. Akriel was one of the few angles who knew of Cassiel's desire to have children and knew that she avoided the nursery because of the pain it gave her.

"I…I was at the baths but the young ones weren't there." She stumbled, unsure of what to say.

Akriel nodded. "One of the messengers came to us this morning before the children woke. It said that we should keep them in the nursery today. She also said that similar messages had been dispatched all over Heaven. All non essential duties have been put on hold for the day. Paladins, of course are excluded from this. Michael didn't tell you?"

Cassiel shook her head. "He was gone when I woke up. Why would all duties be halted? I mean, the choirs, the cupids, the prophets, they've all been grounded?" There were so many things that needed to be done on a day to day basis. For all of them to be stopped…something was going on.

"I know it is confusing. But I'm sure we'll all be told what is going on soon." A small boy, a toddler with blonde hair and blue eyes, babbled at Akriel's feet and reached his arms up to her, wanting to be held.

Cassiel felt her heart spasm and rushed away without saying goodbye to Akriel. She wiped away the tears that fell from her eyes as she flew north of the nursery, desperate to be anywhere but there. Cassiel took a few deep breaths and pushed aside the pain in her heart. She needed to find Michael. He would have answers for her. And, she was willing to admit, she needed his presence to reassure to her. So he could make her pain go away. She closed her eyes and felt for his presence, her mind sending psychic waves in every direction until...there. A golden glow to the east, that was Michael. Cassiel shifted course and was unsurprised to see the giant steel and iron fortress that was the barracks, where all the soldiers of Heaven resided and trained. As a general in the lord's army, Michael spent a bulk of his time here, training his troops. She landed in the courtyard and saw no one. Odd. She heard the rush of wings and looked up into the sky. And gasped. Every soldier, thousands of them were high in the air…practicing battle formations. It was an amazing and chilling sight, to see thousands of black wings, beating together as one, the strength of their strokes causing massive shifts in the wind patterns.

Cassiel walked inside the barrack, her footsteps echoing softly in the empty hall. She closed her eyes for a moment, and focused in on Michael's presence. He was upstairs. She found the grand staircase and climbed up it, not hearing anyone. Was Michael alone? She turned a corner at the top of the stair and heard voices at the far end of the hall. As she got closer the voices became clearer, and she recognized Gabriel's voice as well as Michael's.

"You question him?" Gabriel's voice, echoed grimly off of the walls, and Cassiel stopped, and stayed out of sight.

"I question myself. So should you" came Michael's reply, his voice as grim as Gabriel's. Cassiel could feel his sadness in his voice, and while her instincts told her to got to him, to ease his sadness, she knew that she couldn't. Not yet. She needed to know what was going on. "Since their creation, he has told us only to love them. I cannot stop."

Gabriel scoffed. "They have brought this judgment upon themselves." He was cold and unfeeling, an glacier.

Cassiel could hear Michael's soft breaths. "They are just lost. It is our place to guide them"

"It is our place to obey" Gabriel insisted.

"Tell me Gabriel. Do you wish to be a son who gives his father what he wants? Or what he needs?"

"How dare you presume to know his heart?"Gabriel demanded.

"Because he made this one. And it tells me he shouldn't lose faith now"

"It's too late." Cassiel stopped breathing for a moment and ice water filled her veins. "The order has been given. The weak will turn against the strong. And you will undo what has been done."

Cassiel's knees gave out and she dropped to the floor, shivering, trying to stifle her sobs. Charlie. The father had ordered Michael to kill Charlie. But why? Why, after all this time, had he lost faith now? She felt as though she were being stabbed with needles, thousands of tiny needles, over and over in her heart.

"If you defy him Michael, it will be the last time." Gabriel was tense; displeased that Michael wasn't going along with the plan.

"Only if I fail" was Michael's only reply.

"This isn't your test Michael. The hounds of Heaven will be unleashed and humanity will be no more."

Cassiel gasped out loud, unable to contain it in any longer. How could he? How could her father order the death of his children?

Rough hands grabbed Cassiel and hauled her up from the floor and shook her. Gabriel. "What are you doing here, you meddling fool?" he shouted.

"Gabriel! Put her down!" Michael ordered. Gabriel unceremoniously tossed Cassiel at Michael. Michael wrapped his arms around his love, his hands gentle, but he had a murderous look in his eyes. "Touch her again and you won't live to see the light of dawn." He ground out of clenched teeth. He led Cassiel down the hall to the vestry, where his sword was kept. She was gasping, her breaths fast and shallow. She cried desperately as the reality of what she had heard set in. "Cassiel. I need you to breathe. Breathe for me." Michael crooned. He was deeply worried that she couldn't get a deep breath in. Finally her breaths slowed but the weeping did not stop.

"Michael. How could he do this? How could he order you to kill her?" Cassiel looked into his eyes, desperately seeking an answer, some way of understanding this.

"I know it is hard to understand. He has lost his faith in them and wishes them gone from his sight." Michael kissed, as the sight of his beloved in such pain tore at him.

Cassiel's knees buckled again but Michael held her up. Cassiel's mind cried out in denial. "No! How could he do this? He told us. He told us to love them and so we did! I was chosen to be a paladin and my love for them grew even more. They have their faults, but they try. Some of them try so hard to be more than what they are Michael, and I love them for it. Why would he have us love them so much only to kill them?" she demanded, almost hysterically as the sobs racked her body.

Michael had no answers for her. In truth, he had none for himself. He just pulled Cassiel close as she mourned for the charges she loved so much. And although no tears fell from his eyes, he mourned with her, in his heart.

"We're very sorry to interrupt. But Cassiel is needed." Michael looked in the doorway and saw two angels outlined in the morning light. Cassiel didn't even look up, just buried her face in Michael's shoulder and wept.

"Metatron. Remiel" Michael nodded. These were two of the three angels who oversaw all of the paladins. Metatron was taller, and older, with dark brown wings, and hair that was more silver than black. His eyes were so dark you couldn't even see his irises. Michael noticed, for some odd reason, that he had trimmed his beard into a goatee. The morning wind blew at his worn leather trench coat. The angel beside him was a half a head shorter, with red hair tied back in a ponytail. Remiel. Younger than Metatron, older than Michael. He wore an ornate blue vest that matched his eyes, and brown suede pants.

Metatron cleared his throat. "Cassiel you're needed at the abbey." He was referring to Paladin Abbey, a sort of headquarters for every paladin.

Cassiel only sobbed harder.

"As the Messiah's paladin, you need to be there. The news is being broken to the others as we speak. We need you" Remiel said, his voice full of remorse and sadness of his own.

Cassiel growled and faced them at last. "What's the damned point? We are no longer needed to protect mankind because the lord has ordered their death!" she shrieked at them, tears staining her face. "You don't need me to break the others."

Metatron's face grew even grimmer, if that was at all possible. "Every paladin is being called to the abbey, not because of some arbitrary need to make an announcement, but because we need to grieve. You need to grieve. As paladins we have a unique connection to humanity, it is powerful and unlike any other in all of Heaven. Other angels have the luxury of being distanced from this. We do not. And so we must gather together and face the despair as one. Or we will not survive. And like it or not, the other paladins look up to you. Not because you are the Messiah's paladin, but because you are one of the oldest of us. Your people need you."

Cassiel nodded. She looked back at Michael for a moment and he nodded. He knew that she needed to be with the others. She needed to be with those who would feel this like a sword to the belly. "I'll be back soon"

The flight to the abbey was a quick one, and with each stroke of her wings she felt the reality of the situation fall over her. All she had worked for, all these long years was now over. All of her charges, past and present, will have lived only to be murdered by the very people sworn to protect them. Irony left a bitter and acrid taste in her mouth. Cassiel landed in the assembly room behind Metatron. It was full already, most paladins crying or shouting in denial. So, they had already been told. The room echoed with the confusion and sadness in their voices, as they tried to comprehend the lord's decision to end everything they held dear. In the center of the room stood Elyon, the third angel who along with Remiel and Metatron, ruled over the affairs of paladins. Guess they're out of a job, Cassiel thought.

Metatron and Remiel, joined Elyon at the center of the room, and tried to calm the mass of grieving paladins.

"Cassiel!"

She turned and saw Halaliel, an old friend. Hali grabbed her hand and looked at Cassiel, desperation in her eyes. "You must've spoken to Michael. Tell me it's not true. Tell me that our father would never do such a terrible thing. Tell me and I'll believe you" she begged.

Cassiel could think of nothing to say. She pulled Hali into her arms and stroked the angel's chestnut hair, as her old friend sobbed. How could she console Hali when she could not console herself? Her tears began again as she held her friend, trying to find some comfort in their mutual sadness.

"Please everyone, listen to me." Elyon called out, her voice ringing above the wailing. Cassiel looked at her old mentor, who stood now with tears running down her own face, her hazel eyes filled with anguish. "We are most bereaved to hear this terrible news. No one else in all of Heaven can know our deep pain, our suffering at our father's decision. But it is done."

Shouts rose up into the hall again.

"How can he do this to us?"

"Why now?"

"This can't be happening"

"This is happening" Remiel replied, his voice roughened like gravel. "Denying it to be true will do nothing to help us now."

"What of Cassiel?" Kerubiel, an older angel, stepped out of the crowd. His grey eyes searched the hall until he found her. "You have Michael's ear. Go to him. Beg him to go to our father, to undo this madness."

Others shouted their agreements, begging her to go to Michael. Cassiel shook her head. "The lord isn't going to change his mind just because it hurts us. He will do this no matter what. He cannot be persuaded. Going to Michael won't do any good. It is Michael who has been ordered to kill the Messiah."

Kerubiel's eyes widened in disbelief as an unnatural quiet overtook the hall. And they, like she had, began to realize the hopelessness of their situation. If the lord had ordered the death of the savior of humanity, then he had truly lost faith in mankind.

"We must trust in the lord" Metatron looked at them all, his faith unwavering. "He alone knows what the future holds. We have to trust that his will is for the good of all."

Elyon walked over to the far wall, which was made entirely of crystal. She placed her palm on it and it began to glow, its light spreading warmth throughout the room. "We have always loved humanity. For their goodness, for their flaws, we have loved them. And we always shall. Join me in the evensong as we pray for the souls of man." She began, and hummed the first note. The evensong was a song for paladins. A celebration of their service to mankind.

Metatron joined his voice with Elyon, and Remiel soon followed. One by one paladins sang out until the hall was filled with hundreds of voices. The wall behind Elyon grew brighter until the light nearly engulfed the room. Someone had pulled out a flute and played along to the evensong.

Elyon took the first verse, her voice like a ringing bell. I, the Lord of sea and sky. I have heard my people cry. All who dwell in dark and sin, my hand will save. I who make the stars of night, I will make their darkness bright. Who will bear my light to them? Whom shall I send?

Like a great mass of echoes, the paladins joined in filling the hall with their song. Here I am lord. Is it I lord? I have heard you calling in the night. I will go lord, if you need me. I will hold your people in my heart."

Metatron with his deep, rich voice began the next verse. I the lord of snow and rain, I have borne my people's pain. I have wept for love of them, they turn away. I will break their hearts of stone. Give them hearts for love alone. I will speak my word to them. Whom shall I send?

Cassiel tried to join the song, but found that she could not. She had trusted the lord with everything she had, and now he asked her to give up her faith. She couldn't. She wouldn't. Cassiel would not let her father's disbelief become her own.

Here I am lord. Is it I lord? I have heard you calling in the night. I will go lord if need me. I will hold your people in my heart.

Remiel's voice rang out, lilting and sweet. I the lord of wind and rain, I will save the poor in pain. I will set a feast for them, my hand will save. Finest bread I will provide till their hearts be satisfied. I will give my life to them. Whom shall I send? Whom shall I send?

Cassiel felt her heart swell as her conviction grew. There was still good in the hearts of men. And she would protect them. She took a breath and sang with all her might. Here I am lord. Is it I lord? I have heard you calling in the night. I will go lord, if you need me. I will hold your people my heart.

Hours later Cassiel was on her way back home. The other paladins had stayed at the abbey. But she could not. They had given up. They were just going to sit by while the people they loved and cared for were slaughtered. I will hold your people in my heart father. That is a promise that I can never break. Not even for you.


End file.
